El juego de una niña rica
by vere31
Summary: Bien se trata de Videl y Gohan... es esta historia se conocen de una manera muy distinta... Videl para variar tiene dinero y Gohan necesita capital para continuar con sus estudios... pero hay una mentira y Videl es la encargada de jugar para taparla...
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia no es como la conocimos… en esta historia Gohan y Videl se conocen de una forma muy distinta… Estan en la universidad cuando se conocen Videl como siempre tiene dinero y su papa es de una gran influencia… su papa tiene una constructora… su hija Videl esta estudiando arquitectura y ella como heredera se tiene q hacer cargo y administrarlo como dicen es el negocio familiar…

EL JUEGO DE UNA NIÑA RICA

Bien estaban en la universidad era un dia en el cual andaban en el campus Videl con su amiga Ereza la cual estudiaba administración pero como se conocian desde la preparatoria entonces siguieron siendo buenas amigas… iban caminando cuando se encontraron con el novio de Videl:

- Hola amor ¿como estas? - dijo Shgapner jalandola para besarla -

- Shapner… que sorpresa! - sorprendida de ver a su novio -

- ¿como asi? Que no te puedo dar un beso - abrazandola mas fuerte -

- claro pero bueno… - soltandose un poco pero sonriendole - ¿q andas haciendo en mi facultad?

- tenia ganas de venir a ver a mi novia de besarla - sonriendole - como ella no me llega a visitar -

- jajajajaja - viendo su reloj - mmm… lo siento que los deje pero tengo que ir a la constructora… - con una mueca de fastidio -

- ¿entonces no podremos salir hoy de nuevo? - con cara de perrito regañado -

- lo siento pero tengo que ayudar a mi papa - empezando a caminar - adios Ireza… - viendola - adios Shapner nos vemos luego -

Videl se dirigio hacia su auto Ireza la siguio y la alcanzo

- oye Videl… - corriendo hacia ella y Videl se volteo para verla -

- ¿que pasa?

- ¿pasa algo con Shapner? - viendola seriamente -

- ¿algo de que? - sacando la llave de su bolsa -

- es que… pues no es la misma relacion de antes…

- ahh no es nada solo que ahora tengo mas ocupaciones - abriendo su auto - y ya casi no tengo tiempo… ¿me acompañas a la constructora? - sonriendole a su amiga -

- claro… ¿pero no te vas a tardar mucho?

- bueno mas o menos pero si te aburres le digo a un chofer que te vaya a dejar… - entrando al auto - vamos

Su amiga entro al auto en el asiento del copiloto… Videl arrando su auto salio del parqueo… el camino duro como 30 minutos antes de llegar y poder divisar un gran edificio de cómo unos 10 niveles en los cuales entraban y salian gente… entro a al parqueo el guardia la dejo entrar y ella estaciono su auto donde siempre en lugar donde decia "presidente" se bajo junto a Ireza y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada…

- buenas tardes Srita. Videl - dijo una recepcionista con una gran sonrisa de hipocrecia -

- buenas tardes - sin verla caminando hacia el elevador -

- wua Videl aquí me imagino q todos hacen lo q tu dices… - sonriendole a su amiga -

- si pero esto es aburrido… - con una mueca de cansancio - y tan monotono

jajájajajajaj

Luego llegaron al ultimo nivel en el cual se encontraba la oficina de Videl… bajaron del elevado y empezo a caminar hacia su oficia oyendo nada mas como sus trabajadores le decian cosas tan lindas las cuales nunca creia…

- ¿que tengo hoy en la agenda? - sin ver a su secretaria -

- dejeme ver Srita. Videl - revisando en su agenda "la secretaria de Videl" -

- mmm.. ¿Pero un poco mas rapido no? - tronando los dedos -

En eso salio Krilin su gerente financiero el cual la fue a saludar…

- hola Videl… ¿como estas? - dandole la mano para saludarla -

- ah hola Krilin… - saludandolo sin mucho animo -

- ¡gracias por el entusiasmo! -sonriendole -

- perdon… lo q pasa es q estoy tan cansada… - viendolo con una sonrisa - y aparte aquí hay mucho que hacer…

- calmate… ah proposito te acuerdas que te habiha comentado sobre que necesitaba un asistente - viendola -

- mjm… ¿y? -

- que ya lo tengo… -

- bueno si tu dices que lo necesitas esta bien… - sin mayor importancia -

- lo que pasa es que es un amigo mio… bueno en realidad es como mi sobrino - algo nervioso -

- ¿y q? - viendolo - si es tu familiar entonces es de tu confianza - empezando a caminar hacia su oficina - confio en que hayas elegido bien…- dejando unos folders en su escritorio - ¿y que es? Licenciado, ingeniero o arquitecto - volteandose para verlo -

- sobre eso te queria hablar… - cada vez mas nerviosos pues para ninguno era un secreto el carácter de videl -

- bien dime de una vez cual es el problema… - ya algo fastidiada -

- esta bien pero no te enojes - algo mas tranquilo dentro de lo que cabe - lo que pasa es que el necesita el trabajo pero el problema es que aun esta estudiando - haciendo una mueca de miedo -

- mmm… eso era todo? -

- ¿no estas molesta?

- ¿no entiendo porque deberia de estarlo? … -

- bien si es asi te dejo trabajar - empezando a caminar hacia la salida -

- mmm… ¿y q es lo q estudia? Administración, arquitectura, ingenieria, que - llamando la antención de Krillin -

Krilin se quedo halado - pues bien de eso te queria hablar… - cada vez mas nervioso - de lo que estudia - dandose la vuelta para darle la cara -

- ya dime Krilin sin rodeos!… - casi gritando -

- lo que pasa es que el estudia Medicina… -casi en un susurro -

- ¿que? dijiste no te oi.. -

- ¡que el estudia Medicina! - levantando un poco la voz -

- ¿que estudia que? - viendolo - como crees Krilin ¿que tiene que ver su carrera con finanzas? ¿Y con una constructora? - elevando la voz -

- lo se pero como te dije necesita el trabajo… - se justifico -

- no estoy de acuerdo - sentandose en su silla - ¡lo corres! ¡Me entiendes!

- dale una oportunidad por favor - sentadose enfrente de ella -

- de ninguna manera… como crees ósea su carrera es una cosa muy distinta a lo que tiene que hacer - viendolo con furia - o dime ¿que sabe el de administrar una empresa? ¿O de hacer balances? ¡Dime! - gritandole -

- yo lo se… pero como te lo he dicho… además el aprende rapido y aparte no le voy a poner hacer cosas importantes… - suplicando - Videl ¡por favor!

- ¡no Krilin! - cada vez mas determinante - que vaya buscar trabajo a un hospital y ¡punto!

- sabes que no le darian porque todavía esta estudiando… - algo molesto por el comentario final pero lo tenia que ocultar - mira no te va defraudar además ya esta aquí…

- ¡que no! - determinante -

Ireza que en toda la discusión se la habia pasado observando y sorprendida de lo mandona y enojada que puede llegar a ser su amiga - Videl no seas asi además como dice el Sr. Krilin necesita el trabajo… - viendola -

- ¡y a mi que me importa!

- ¡Videl!…. ¡Dale una oportunidad! - dijo su amiga sin dejar de verla -

- ¡ves! Además te lo voy a traer para que te des cuenta que es un chico muy ¡inteligente! - y salio Krilin de la oficina para ir a llamar a - Gohan ven por favor - luego entro de nuevo a la oficina de su jefa - ya veras que es todo un nerd y sabe de todo un poco -

- ash… - dijo la heredera de la Ciudad Satan -

Luego entro un chico alto de cabello negro parado con ojos negros algo timido…

- (wua q lindo!) - con una gran sonrisa -

Videl estaba pensando lo mismo que su amiga pero ella jamás lo aceptaria… ¡como si ella no podria fijarse en alguien como el!

- buenas tardes… - un chico bastante timido y con algo de miedo porque habia escuchado un poco de lo que Videl decia -

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado este fic lo habia pensado desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca habia tenido la oportunidad de subirlo... sino les gusta avisenme para poder cambiarlo... OK bien como se dieron cuenta es muy distinto a como se conocen este par de dos... jajajaja bien disculpen porque como siempre me la paso hablando nada mas... bien chauo se cuidan

Los quiere Vere31


	2. Gracias Srita Videl

¡Hola que tal! Disculpen por no seguir con la historia pero… bueno espero que les guste al menos a los que le dan una oportunidad mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de entrar y verla aunque no sea de su agrado… bien aquí va mejor el capi por que es muy aburrido estar hable y hable y hable…

Capitulo 2: Gracias Señorita Videl…

Bien nos quedamos donde Gohan había entrado a la oficina de la Srita. Videl la cual se negaba a aceptar a que el muchacho trabajara en su empresa… aunque tiene razón ya que no tiene nada que ver la carrera del chico con lo que hacen en su empresa… pero haber que pasa

-buenas tardes – entro un chico muy timido con la vista hacia el suelo

- mira Videl es muy lindo – le susurro su amiga al ver al joven

- buenas tardes – ignoro el comentario de su amiga, y lo observo detenidamente

- bien Videl preguntale – hablo Krillin – veras que es todo un ¡nerdo! – le revolvió el cabello a Gohan

- Krillin… - quito gentilmente la mano de su amigo

- bueno la planta la tiene – contesto la mini Satan – quien o seguía viendo de pies a cabeza lo cual incomodaba a Gohan

- ¡ves!, dale una oportunidad – seguía suplicante Krillin quien le sonrio a Gohan

- no lo se – meditando la muchacha quien seguía sin dar una respuesta positiva

- ¡si Videl! – la animo su amiga quien no dejaba de ver a Gohan con una sonrisa mera picarona jajaja – además no creo que Gohan nos defraude – y le guiño un ojo a Gohan quien se sonrojo levemente

- muchas gracias Señora… - aunque seguía algo sonrojado le sonrio a la rubia

- nada de Señora… - se acerco provocativamente a Gohan – soy Señorita – muy cerca del muchacho

- ahhh… lo siento… - cada vez mas nervioso por la cercanía de la joven quien sonreía al ver a Gohan totalmente nervioso

- no tienes porque disculparte… - le sonrio - ¿bien Videl? – se giro para regresar al lado de su amiga quien seguía sin dar una respuesta

- no lo se es que es un medico pues… - levantándose de su asiento – ¿en que año vas de medicina? – se acerco a Gohan quien por ella se puso aun mas nervioso

- en… tercer… año… señorita… - muy pero muy nervioso

- ¡ves Krillin! – vio a su gerente financiero – además va bastante adelantado –

- pero Videl… no seas mala onda – seguía insistiendo – dale una oportunidad – y le rogaba cada vez mas la heredera de la dinastía Satan

- sino esta de acuerdo Srita Videl no se preocupe… yo entiendo – empezo a dirigirse hacia la puerta de la oficina para poder salir

Videl quien se sentía mal por la cara de decepcion del muchacho se ablando un poco – esta bien te dare una oportunidad… - hablo antes de que Gohan terminara de salir de su oficina – pero donde nos quedes mal ya veras – claro su semblante de buena persona duro muy poco porque regreso la tirana de Videl Satan – ahora ve a dale instrucciones Krillin – se sento de nuevo en su silla para seguir viendo unos papeles que tenia en la mesa

-¡ya vera que no Señorita Videl! – viendo emocionado a Videl

- gracias Vi… - le grito Krillin – de verdad – se acerco a abrazarla que aparte de su jefa era su amiga

- ¡haz elegido bien Vi! – dijo la rubia quien también se acerco abrazarla

- ¡YA! – grito la Satan y los dos muchacho al instante la soltaron de un brinco de pegaron por el grito de Videl – bien Krillin ve a ponerle algo que hacer y haz que no me arrepienta – empujando al clavito para que saliera de la oficina

- como usted diga señorita Videl - haciendo un saludo militar para molestarla – vamos Gohan – jalo a su amigo quien seguía con una sonrisa en la puerta de la oficina

- muchas gracias de verdad señorita – mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por Krillin

- pues que aproveche porque donde papa se entere que contrate a un medico… lo despide y a mi me mata – y continuo revisando los papeles que tenia sobre la mesa

- es muy lindo Videl – con una sonrisa su amiga - ¿Cómo no lo ibas a contratar? – que mas bien parecía una afirmación que una pregunta

- ¡porque no escuchaste que es un M-E-D-I-C-O – deletreando la ultima palabra y claro subiendo cada vez mas la voz – ¿te parece buena excusa? – encendió su laptop

- ¡Videl pero esta guapísimo! – cada vez mas emocionada – al menos se lo hubieras quitado a Krillin –

- ¿para que? – son dejar de ver la pantalla de su computadora

- ¿Cómo que para que? – viéndola – para tenerlo todo el dia a tu lado –

- ¡ay Ireza por favor! – le dio una mirada intimidante – que no se note que te gusta –

- es muy lindo Videl de verdad – levantándose hacia la ventana – ya que no te interesa – la vio por un momento – me das permiso para que me acerque a el –

- ¡adelante! – le dio su visto bueno – a ¿quieres que te mande a dejar? Porque me voy a tardar – vio a su amiga

- no, no, no, no te preocupes – se sento de nuevo frente a su amiga - ¡me puedo quedar todo el tiempo que quieras! –

Videl solo negó con la cabeza al ver como su amiga se emocionaba con cualquier chico

Mientras tanto estaban los dos amigos celebrando por la contratación de Gohan quien estaba emocionado porque le había dicho que Videl cuando dice no es ¡NO! Y se había apiadado de el

-muchas gracias de verdad Krillin – lo abrazo fuertemente

- ¡espera! ¡espera! Que me estas asfixiando – mientras trataba de safarce de Gohan

Gohan cuando se dio cuenta lo solto – lo siento… mmm y bien ¿Qué voy hacer en la empresa? – sentándose frente a su amigo

-no lo se – quien también se sento en su silla - ¿Qué te parece si firmas tu contrato? Por ahora – le entrego un folder

- ¿mi contrato? – lo recibió lo abrió y empezo a verlo – pero no te parece que es muy pronto para que se formalice –

- si amigo, pero sino ¿Cómo te vamos a pagar? – sarcástico – firma y luego quiero que me firmes estos papeles, por fechas – levantándose – ahora vengo tengo una reunión –

- ¿eso voy hacer? – viendo la gran torre de documento que tenia enfrente

- por ahora si… ya luego que conozcas mejor la empresa te pondré trabajos mas complicados – abrió la puerta de su oficina – bien sino eh terminado a las 5 te puedes ir – salió de la oficina sin antes regalarle una sonrisa a Gohan

- bien tengo que quedarme a trabajar asi puedo ayudar a mama – agarro el primer folder para empezar con la labor que le había dejado su ahora jefe

Gohan continuo ya le faltaba poco cuando vio que ya eran las cinco en punto… entonces mejor decidió continuar hasta terminar lo que le había encargado su amigo… después de media hora al fin termino y decidió marcharse igual no tenia nada que hacer porque Krillin seguía sin regresar de la reunión que tenia

Llego a su casa entro, saludo a su madre y su hermanito quien lo abrazo muy efusivo… luego su madre le sirvió la cena como niño bueno se la comio todo… para después dirigirse a su habitación y ponerse a estudiar por lo cual se acosto muy tarde

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano tomo su desayuno y salió casi corriendo para la universidad… ahora veremos como se despiertan en la casa Santan

-buen dia Videl – djo Mrs. Satan sentado en el comedor viendo como su hija se dirigía a la puerta de salida

- ¡ahh! Buenos días papa – sorprendida - ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? –

- ¿y te vas sin desayunar? – viéndola directamente con una cara de pocos amigos – me entere que ayer contrataste a alguien –

- ah si – nerviosa

- ¿a quien? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿a que se dedica? – empezo a interrogar a su hija quien solo lo seguía viendo y pensando en una muy buena respuesta

-(estúpido Krillin en que me metió) – pensaba la pobre muchacha

Bien espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad y porfa dejen coments para saber si es de su agrado y sino para poder cambiarla para que sea mejor… bien adiós los dejo nos leemos en otra ocasión… Chauo

Los quiere Vere31


End file.
